


Castration Anxiety

by likeadeuce



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humor, Pets, Team Mustang - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-18
Updated: 2011-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-21 12:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeadeuce/pseuds/likeadeuce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The guys are taking this personally. . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castration Anxiety

**Author's Note:**

> Exhibits immature and irresponsible attitude toward animal control!

"No," Havoc whispered.

Riza scratched Hayate's head as he sat obediently by her chair. "What's the big deal?"

"I can't believe you'd," Havoc made a snipping motion. "His little -- He trusts you. Fuery! When you gave the lieutenant this dog –"

"He didn't _give_ me -"

"When you gave her him, did it occur to you she might take such a brutal step?"

Fuery coughed. "The thought makes me uncomfortable. Sorry, lieutenant."

"I hate to agree with Havoc," interjected Breda. "But I agree with Havoc."

Without looking up from his desk, Falman said, "Unanimous."

Riza sighed. "You guys are taking this personally. He's a _dog_. He'll be easier to discipline, he won't pee all over the place. He won't even know what he's missing -" Havoc's eyes bugged out -- "Jean, he _won't_. As it is I have to worry about keeping him locked up if there's a bitch in heat -"

Breda snickered. "I thought keeping a leash on a horny animal was already part of your job duties."

Havoc cracked up.

Roy stuck his head in the door.

"This doesn't sound like _work_ ," the Colonel said ominously.

Havoc and Breda laughed harder. Even Riza bit back a smile until Roy looked at her. "Lieutenant, are we the only adults in this office?"

"I think so, sir."

"Carry on, then." On the way out, he paused. "But really? His little --?"

Riza sighed. "If there are puppies? _You guys_ are figuring it out."


End file.
